


Foregone Conclusion

by cardbug



Series: another type of partnership [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardbug/pseuds/cardbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That same fiery light in her eyes was the one thing that made him adamantly assured that she was his Lady. “Where am I?” he decided to ask, until he could begin to process what was happening to him.</p><p>“Depends.” She smiled, her red-painted lips bringing attention to every little twist around a word.  “How old are you?”</p><p>“Sixteen,” he answered, breathless. Apparently, being older didn’t make his Lady any less beautiful – and what a silly thought that was. She was even more gorgeous now, to a heart-stopping degree. He’d certainly need to toughen up, teach his heart not to give in with every gesture she made.</p><p>“You’re in Paris then, seven years into the future.”</p><p>(Adrien gets something to look forward to).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foregone Conclusion

Adrien opened his eyes on a clear sky, _not_ his bedroom’s ceiling, where he was positively sure he should be at this moment and not lying on the ground, squinting in annoyance at the invasive sunlight.

There was also the fact that he heard screams and chaos in the distance, not to mention the voice of Plagg engaging in conversation with _someone other than himself_ , someone distinctly  covered in red and oh no, oh _shit._

“I can explain!” Adrien practically shouted, setting a record for how fast he sat up, sleep completely forgotten.

“Nice of you to join us,” Plagg drawled, floating like he didn’t _care_ about the crisis Adrien was currently facing. “In your dashing pajamas no less.” A new decree: no cheese for Plagg for _a year._

“Are you alright?” a familiar yet noticeably different voice asked, not in confusion, not even in anger, but in plain, genuine concern.

Automatically, as if he unconsciously wanted to dig a deeper hole for himself, Adrien immediately set to reassure, “I’m absolutely fine, my Lady.”

It earned him a chuckle, one he both recognized and didn’t at the same time.  Adrien finally looked at Ladybug and was struck by how _different_ she looked.

Her suit looked different, completely black at the sides, completely red along the length of her arms, and there was definitely more than a single yo-yo tied to her belt. Her hair was no longer in cute pig-tails, instead it was cut short, brushing against her nape, streaks of blue matching her eyes accenting its midnight natural color, glinting enticingly at the smallest hint of light. The features of her face were more defined, more mature, and it led him to notice that she was significantly taller, more toned. She was _older._

That same fiery light in her eyes was the one thing that made him adamantly assured that she was his Lady. “Where am I?” he decided to ask, until he could begin to process what was happening to him.

“Depends.” She smiled, her red-painted lips bringing attention to every little twist around a word.  “How old are you?”

“Sixteen,” he answered, breathless. Apparently, being older didn’t make his Lady any less beautiful – and what a _silly_ thought that was. She was even more gorgeous now, to a heart-stopping degree. He’d certainly need to toughen up, teach his heart not to give in with every gesture she made.

“You’re in Paris then, seven years into the future.”

* * *

 The Switcher was an akuma who switched his victims with their younger selves, leaving them completely lost and defenseless. Most of the victims became toddlers, but due to his Miraculous, he was affected to a lesser degree.

“Sure, you’re seven years younger, but you’re still capable.” It left Adrien a bit – okay, a lot – _joyous_ to be met with the trust his Lady had for him, the unabashed _fondness_ and _warmth_ in her voice. If Plagg made a crack about how dazed he looked before he transformed, he didn’t hear it, too busy grinning in absolute glee.

There was no doubt that this was Ladybug as he fought along her side, _together_. It was a little tricky to adjust – him having a stronger partner, and her having a weaker one -- but they managed in the end. They did undergo more unusual fights, in the past and in the future.

Even when the akuma was purified and everyone were restored to their original selves, Adrien was still not back in his own time. Ladybug theorized that perhaps another purification must happen in his own time, since his future self was probably in the past.

“That silly cat of mine must be wreaking havoc by now.” 

(It couldn’t be adoration he saw in her, right? His future self couldn’t be what brought out this yearning... _right?_ )

A little odd detail he noticed was that Ladybug leaned close after achieving victory, looking confused when she saw his arm stretched, hand clenched in a fist and waiting for her own for a bump. As if having an epiphany, she stepped back, performing their signature gesture… at least as it was in the past. “We don’t fist-bump anymore?”

“We do, sometimes, but for the most part we do something else.”

“Like what?” Adrien perked up, never in his life feeling more curious.

“Easy, kitty.” She smirked, ruffling his hair. Her eyes conveyed marvel and amusement and another emotion that burned in intensity. “I never realized how _cute_ you were…”

Adrien thought that he should’ve _died_ with how much he blushed, body heating up and feelings scrambled beyond repair. Instead, weary and overwhelmed, his legs gave in as his transformation wore off, heart kicking in glee when Ladybug caught him as her own transformation followed suit. And this was a thing in the future, Adrien realized; they knew each other’s identities. There was no need to run, no need to hide.

It was _enviable._

He didn’t look, however, even if longing ate at his entire being; he was still loyal to his time’s Lady, would rather spend his life in the dark than sneak a cheating glance without her knowledge. His eyes remained closed as Ladybug seated them, face buried in the crook of her neck, the tips of her hair brushing against his temple. Adrien never thought he’d be so close to her, not even in a distant future. She smelled lovely, sweet and floral.

She planted a kiss on the crown of his head, and Adrien swore he _soared._ If he wasn’t so close, he wouldn’t have heard her whisper, “I know I can be a little frustrating at times, but you’ll figure out who I am soon enough. I get curious too, you know.”

“It’s alright, my Lady, I’ll wait,” he whispered back, every accidental brush against warm skin tempting him to place his lips against her pulse point.

His Lady’s lips took shape in a small smile. “I know you will, and I love you for it.”

When he opened his eyes in shock, a slow but igniting elation threatening to break him apart, he found himself staring at his bedroom’s ceiling.

“Don’t cry,” Plagg teased, smirk smug as he settled on his forehead, proving that the moments he lived weren’t merely a beautiful dream.

Well, there went any hope to act remotely coherent around Ladybug.


End file.
